1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge information processing apparatus for calculating charges required for working as a franchisee that offers automobile repairing services by a specific repairing method, and a franchise system provided with the charge information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, services for repairing automobiles with a specific repairing method are provided by franchised automobile repairers (franchisees). According to the automobile repairing services, since a specific repairing method is standardized, a customer can be offered a certain level of repairing services whichever automobile repairer the customer selects to have an automobile repaired as long as the repairer is franchised.
In general, in order to work as a franchisee, an existing automobile repairer that is not franchised is required to conclude a predetermined agreement (a franchise agreement) with a franchise head office and pay introduction expenses for facilities required for working as a franchisee that provides automobile repairing services by a specific repairing method to the franchise head office (1).
In addition, there are other charges which the existing automobile repairer is required to pay to the franchise head office, namely, an instruction fee for the specific repairing method (2), a royalty (3), and prices of repairing instruments and repairing materials that are required for implementing the specific repairing method (4). The existing automobile repairer is allowed to work as the above-mentioned franchisee through the payment of these charges (1) through (4).
The above-mentioned charge (1) is usually presented to the existing automobile repairer as an estimation or the like before concluding an agreement. In addition, the charge (1) is usually processed as sales of the franchise head office after concluding the agreement.
As described above, since the charge (1) is required in many cases, a charge information processing apparatus for calculating the charge (1) is desired.
In addition, facilities that should be introduced are different depending on the scale of a repair shop owned by the existing automobile repairer and thus, the charge (1) is not fixed. Therefore, a charge information processing apparatus for calculating the charge (1) corresponding to the scale of the repair shop owned by the existing automobile repairer is desired.
Moreover, in addition to the charge (1), the above-mentioned charges (2) through (4) are simultaneously presented to the existing automobile repairer as estimations or the like before concluding the agreement. In addition, the charges (2) through (4) are usually and simultaneously processed as sales of the franchise head office after concluding the agreement.
As described above, since all the charges (1) through (4) are simultaneously required in many cases, a charge information processing apparatus for calculating all the charges (1) through (4) is desired.